At present, electronic device is used by more and more users. The electronic device includes a fixed touch screen, and various operations may be performed by the user on the touch screen, for example, an electronic map displayed on the touch screen may be zoomed in or out.
Two ways as follows may be used to perform a zoom-in or zoom-out operation on the electronic device. In a first way, operation buttons related to the ‘map’ application are displayed on the touch screen while a ‘map’ application is displayed. For example, a plus button represents a zoom-in operation, and a minus button represents a zoom-out operation. When a click operation is performed by an operator on the touch screen, the electronic device may acquire a current clicked position of the click operation via the touch screen, compare the clicked position with the display position of the operation button, determine the operation button corresponding to the click operation based on the comparison result, and generate an instruction corresponding to the operation button. In this case, the region of the current position can be zoomed in or out once the instruction is executed by the electronic device.
In a second way, a respective instruction is generated by detecting changes of the distance slid by two fingers of the user on the touch screen. Specifically, a zoom-in instruction is generated to zoom in the region of the current position, in the case where the distance changes from smaller to larger; or a zoom-out instruction is generated to zoom out the region of the current position, in the case where the distance changes from larger to smaller.